Ground Zero
Ground Zero was an event that occurred on a September Friday in 2011. This momentous event earned its name for its close proximity to the infamous events of the terror attack 9/11. But don't be fooled, what happened at Ground Zero was just as lethal, life-changing, and historically impactful. Notable Figures *JF - The main perpetrator of the events that unfolded. In his own words, he was "just responding." *Stoev - Collaborated with Casey M. Noted for his role as the pusher for the table-topping of JF. Received the brunt of Ground Zero. *Casey M - Collaborated with Stoev. Worked as the kneeler for the table-topping of JF. Background The events that unfolded was a defining moment for JF's life. Before this event, he teetered on the edge of being a Beta. It was this moment that affected his arc of development and made him into the Jock he is today. This event influenced the rise of others out of the disparity of nerd-dom. At an undisclosed middle school in upstate NY, students enjoyed a short recess break after lunch. As was common during this period, students would table-top one another. This common practice would eventually reach a boiling point, and it did, on one fateful afternoon on a humid September Friday. Event As Stoev and Casey M approached JF, they had in mind to table-top JF. No one had ever done it to JF before, and these two were willing to push the boundaries to see what might happen. They got into position and proceeded to table-top him. Filled with anger, he looked at Casey M and quietly said, "Fuck you." His attention then turned to Stoev, and he began to rush toward him. Stoev, sensing this might happen, had started to run away. This had drawn the attention of many at recess as this occurred in an open field in a central area. Many watched in awe as they saw JF slowly gain on Stoev, who many thought would be faster simply for weighing less than JF. As JF reached Stoev, several years of football tackling drills paid off as he performed a perfect form tackle and drove his body into the earth. JF then turned him onto his back and raised his fist slowly into the air lining up to punch him. JF noticed that Stoev's nose was bleeding and slowly stood up, leaving him on the ground. All who watched were shocked and amazed as they mentally replayed the events that unfurled before their eyes. Never before had they thought that JF was capable of doing such a thing. Aftermath This event is called "Ground Zero", because at the spot where JF tackled Stoev, a large chunk of the earth was removed by the impact of Stoev's body into the ground. Many who jogged laps in gym class had to avoid the divot while they consciously recounted the story. This event raised JF from the Nerd class into the Jock Class. He was now generally considered "at least average" by his classmates. The divot was eventually filled in several years later, but the memory lives on to this day. Category:Events